With growing digitization and advancements in internet and telecommunication, there is a requirement for computer network system everywhere. Organizations and business houses now have infrastructure—either to sustain their current productivity with reliability and efficiency or to scale up to the next level. Nonetheless, whether such an infrastructure is a basic or a gigantic one, the network is managed by network administrator(s).
Traffic analysis refers to the activities, methods, procedures and tools that pertain to the operation, administration, maintenance and provisioning of networked systems. Functions that are performed as part of traffic analysis accordingly include controlling, planning, allocating, deploying, coordinating and monitoring the resources of a network. Of the many reasons, one prominent one is to capture information to analyze traffic and troubleshoot a network error or fault. Additionally, it is beneficial to know the location at which the information was captured which would further help analyze the network traffic better. While existing technologies includes various mechanisms, tools and solutions to analyze network traffic, unfortunately, existing technologies does not identify the exact location of capture of the information thereby making the process of identifying the location at which a network error or fault occurred a complex process.